Some Lines Never Crossed
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: ...a line we can't cross... An angsty BBBC story. Based on the Man in The Cell


**Some Lines never crossed…and some that shouldn't have been…**

* * *

"…_a line that we can't cross…"_

Temperance Brennan drew a deep breath into her lungs, held it for a second then released in. She tried to take pleasure in the simply unquestionable function of breathing. There was no if about it, not buts, and no feeling…it simply was. She tried again; drawing a deep breath, expanding her lungs to their fullest capacity, feeling the burn as she held the breath…then the slight dizziness as it rushed from her body. Her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly blinked them away. Everyone knew world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and Author Temperance Brennan couldn't feel anything. She pushed away everything in favor of cold calculating logic, but logic had failed her this time. She'd logically assumed that Booth had felt the same way about her, had loved her as much as she loved him. After all, he constantly saved her, spent time with her, hugged her, comforted her, helped her, made her laugh, laughed at her…the list went on forever, but he love Cam. Camilla Saroyan…her boss. Brennan glanced out the window of her office to the platform where her team was happily welcoming Cam back. They didn't know about her secret heartache, or her guilty wishes that the incident with Howard Epps would drive Cam away.

"Bones?" It was Booth, no one else called her Bones. She looked up to see him looking expectantly at her.

"Do we have a case?" She started to stand and gather her things so they could be on their way.

"No." His voice was tight with anger. She stopped gathering her things and watched him for a second, waiting for an explanation.

"What are you doing in here?" Booth hadn't moved from his place in the doorway. Normally he would come into her office without hesitation, but now he waited, standing on the threshold.

"Work…Why?" Brennan could tell that he was holding himself back from yelling at her or something else she couldn't tell.

"Cam's back…" He waited…

"Yes…I can see that." She could also see where this was going. He wanted her to go and welcome Cam back, but she couldn't. Earlier Hodgin's had made an off hand remark to him that haunted her now…

'…_it's all about your proprieties in life, man. Be there when the woman you love comes back from the edge of death or catch the serial killer…' _Booth hadn't even hesitated in assigning them tasks and speeding off to be at Cam's side. She rapidly blinked away her tears again. The relationship was over but…she could see the way Cam looked at him. She wanted more…she wanted forever. If she had to go and confront Cam's forever eyes with Booth, she'd crack, her whole façade would shatter and then where would she be.

"Let me just finish this and I will go welcome Dr. Saroyan." She moved her finger back toward the keyboard, but Booth's harsh words stopped her.

"God Bones…She almost died. Where is your sympathy? Your Compassion? Don't you care about anything but work?" He turned and left the office so quickly that he completely missed the sound of her heart breaking. The tears came but she didn't try to stop them. Calmly, despite her tears and inner turmoil she rose from her desk and closed the door, locking it firmly against the world. Angela started toward her office in concern, but Hodgin's called her back to the small party. She looked torn for a moment before deciding that Temperance needed her more. She was met with a firmly locked door and an unresponsive Brennan. She could see Temperance's back, but she didn't move. Looking back briefly at the party, they were caught in what they were doing…paying no attention to her. Confident that they wouldn't look, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock.

'The Gifts of being a rock star's child…' she thought with a silent laugh. She entered the office and was surprised to learn the Temperance was on the phone. She started to leave but the word's her best friend spoke into the phone made her hesitate.

"I understand sir… I'll be ready in one hour…. Is this going to be as classified as the last time?.. Yes, sir, I understand. Has the Jeffersonian approve this?.. Of course, sir, I didn't mean to question you…I am aware of the danger sir…Yes, I'll go, even with the danger….No there is no need to inform the FBI, my team can handle the cases while I'm gone…How long?...That is the longest I've ever been called out…I understand. Thank you." Temperance gently hung up the phone and hung her head in her hands.

"Your leaving?" Angela closed the door and leaned against it waiting. Temperance was surprised that someone else was in the office with her, but she didn't show it much.

"They called about three days ago and asked me to Rwanda to help oversee the excavation of mass graves and to identify the remains. I just hadn't given them an answer until today." She rose and wiped her face gently with the back of her hands.

"I'll be gone for the next year…maybe more. The Jeffersonian is giving me a sabbatical.

I have to be ready to go in an hour…" Angela could tell that Brennan had been crying but she made no comment.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Brennan didn't respond at first. Instead she glanced out her windows to where Cam was leaving with Booth, heading back to her place.

"Yes…I'll tell them now." Angela moved and followed Temperance out of her office.

They crossed the space to the platform in a few long strides.

"What's going on guys?" Hodgin's and Zack where both smiling but they were dimming as they met the somber moods of their co-workers. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but a loud voice broke the silence.

"Bones!" everyone looked to see Booth stalking into the lab, he didn't come onto the platform. "That was the fucking most hurtful thing I have ever seen you do. She could have died and you want to be a petty brat about it. I know you don't care about what happens to any of us but…" Booth was cut off when man walked into the room and gently called her name.

"Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry to interrupt, Ma'am. I've been sent to help you get everything ready for your flight. The President would like me ensure that everything is taken care of for you, and I would also like to speak to the Landlord of your building to change the payment type. We will be maintaining your apartment and expenses for the next year, or however long this takes." Booth looked at Temperance in confusion but she didn't grace him or anyone else with a response, she simply nodded and walked off the platform toward her office. There was no noise as she gathered her belongings, conveniently leaving her gun on the desk, and walked out with the man.

"What the hell?" Booth angrily demanded.

"She's leaving…" Angela sighed softly.

"I got that…what's going on?" Booth huffed.

"She's going to Rwanda for the next year to help exhume and identify bodies…maybe longer…she doesn't know. They called her a couple of days ago, but she told them she would today…in fact she told them about three minuets ago." Angela shook her head. How had things gotten so off course so quickly? She looked at Booth, he looked lost and torn. He glanced toward the hall where Brennan had exited and then toward the door that lead to the parking garage. No doubt Cam waited in the car, but the love of his life was walking the other direction. With a heavy resigned sigh he moved toward the door to the parking garage. After all…some lines couldn't be crossed and others…he looked ahead of him to where Cam sat patiently waiting in the passenger seat of his black SUV, should never had been crossed…

* * *

Please review...tell me if I should continue... 


End file.
